Pienso en tí
by KittyEvey
Summary: Sentí un espacio en la piel... Escuché tus pasos amortiguados en la hojarasca del bosque, mientras me dabas la espalda caminando por el sendero, era el recorrido que me dejaba en soledad. Clasificación M por describir una relación romántica entre mujeres. ¡Disfruten!


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own the carachters, they are property of Stephanie Meyer. No me pertenecen los personajes, son propiedad Stephanie Meyer. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, son de sus autores, sólo poseo las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_En esta ocasión tomé prestada la canción "Pienso en ti", que hace algunos año interpretara Thalía y el año pasado la grabó Yuridia en su cd, Para mí. Si no las conocen, ambas son cantantes pop mexicanas, seguro encuentran sus videos y clubs de fans en la red. Cabe señalar que la interpretación de Yuridia fue la que me inspiró ha realizar esta pequeña historia, sin ofender a los seguidores de Thalía._

_No soy experta en Crepúsculo, pero esta historia toma el momento en que los Cullen se van de Forks por la seguridad de Bella._

**Pienso en ti**

_Desde la perspectiva de Bella_

Estoy aquí, meditabunda en mi cuarto. Fue doloroso saber que te irías, tan doloroso que rompí el silencio y me lancé a tus brazos para besarte. Ya no me importaba nada, ni siquiera haber tenido una relación con tu hermano mayor y haberlo dejado porque me dí cuenta que te amo a tí. Te presentaste al atardecer en el claro que está atrás de mi casa; después de mi confesión obligada por tu partida, arrancaste mis brazos de tu cuello. Sentí un espacio en la piel, me pregunté qué pasaba, algo comenzó a desprenderse en mi corazón y repentina y bruscamente te despediste. Escuché tus pasos amortiguados en la hojarasca del bosque, mientras me dabas la espalda caminando por el sendero, era el recorrido que me dejaba en soledad.

Me hiciste sentir mal ¿Significó tan poco ese primer beso compartido que no te convenció para quedarte? Y aunque me dejaste herida, mi consuelo más grande era recordar la sensación que tuve al rozar tus labios, al sentir tu mano acariciando mi mejilla. Mi cuerpo temblaba de emoción, y aunque hoy no siento el mismo temblor, mi corazón percibe calidez, esa calidez de sentirme segura, de saber que hice las cosas bien porque me dejé guiar por mi corazón. Tú, con tanto tiempo viviendo entre los humanos ¿No sabes las reacciones que tienen los besos entre la gente que se ama? ¿Me amas? ¿Me amaste? No entiendo por qué tu partida brusca ¿Sentise asco? ¿Sentiste miedo? Yo sé que todo el tiempo de tu vida vampírica habías compartido tu lecho con Jasper, pero tú misma me confesaste que ya no sentías por él más que respeto y devoción por tantos años y sufrimientos compartidos.

Yo tenía la esperanza de ser algo importante en tu vida, sentía que lo era, porque reíamos juntas, platicábamos de todo y de nada, confiabas en mí porque me confesabas tus temores, tus ambiciones. Yo te confié mis más recónditos secretos, me acompañaste en el trance más difícil de mi vida al terminar mi noviazgo con tu hermano; y no fue difícil porque quisiera a tu hermano, si no porque fue el trance que tuve que atravesar para aceptar mi amor por tí. Me diste valor para enfrentar mis sentimientos y por fin animarme a besarte, no como se besa a una madre, hermana o amiga, sino como mujer. Me hiciste sentir mujer a pesar de tú ser una mujer. No es algo que se espere en esta sociedad todavía prejuiciosa.

Todos estos meses y sigo pensando en ti, pienso en ti, despierta o dormida, pienso en ti, porque eres todavía, mi amor.

Jacob y los demás han padecido mi dolor y mi tristeza. Me dicen que salga adelante, pero ¿Cómo se hace cuando está partido tu corazón? ¿Cómo se hace cuando no comprendes por completo qué fue lo que sucedió? Primero, estar en el cielo porque te sientes amada, apreciada, querida, y cuando das un paso adelante para asir la felicidad, creyendo ser valiente, todo se derrumba. Literalmente, desaparece, no hay continuidad, es como haber estrellado mi corazón en el muro, es un dolor tan agudo y tan intenso que sofoca.

Descubrí que participando en deportes de acción y alto riesgo podría empezar a mitigar mi sufrimiento, porque es tal la carga de adrenalina que mi corazón retumba en mis oídos, y así, así me percibo viva, tan viva como la primera vez que estuvimos solas aquí en casa, viendo una película, arrebujadas una en la otra, y aunque no habíamos confesado cariño alguno, tu cercanía me hacía sentir alegría, estremecimiento. Podía percibir cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Hoy el dolor es insportable, quiero decirte que me hiciste mal y francamente, no recuerdo si te quiero amar o te quiero olvidar. Necesito una carga de adrenalina que me haga sentir viva. Iré al risco para tirarme. Es un buen día, se avecina una tormenta, me enfentaré al océano, podré percibir mi cuerpo y el latido fuerte de mi corazón al lanzarme de la orilla del peñasco, cayendo a las heladas aguas, tratando de esquivar las fuertes corrientes debajo de las olas que chocan en la roca.

Por supuesto que Jacob se dio cuenta de mi intención, me siguió y estuvo aguardando el momento justo para entrar en acción. Él no entendía bien a bien por qué me arriesgaba de esa manera, pero lo respetaba. Me ayudó a salir del agua, me trajo ropa seca para que me cambiara y no llegara toda empapada a casa. Mi fiel amigo me acompañó un tramo del camino, me observó detenidamente, miró al horizonte y sin entender yo su actitud, decidió retirarse. Parecía saber que por esta ocasión estaría bien sola. Lo miré agradecida.

Abro la puerta y apenas la atravieso, un bulto pesado me empuja con rudeza, me atrapa contra la madera de la puerta; siento que me falta al aire, simultáneamente la adrenalina me da un golpe, me siento viva. Eres tú, con tu cuerpo frío, marmóleo, ¡Alice!

Si pudieses estar llorando, lo estarías haciendo, tus ojos expresan toda la desesperación humana contenida, tus labios tiemblan, tus manos me aprisionan los brazos, casi me lastiman.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sonrío feliz de verte, y luego, te observé profundamente, mi corazón se desgarra y te grito.

- Porque es la única manera de sentir calor en mis venas, de que mi corazón estalle…

Te miro intensamente a tus ojos color dorado. Distingo furia en tu rostro.

- ... me dejaste atrás, no me dijiste nada, casi recuerdo cómo tu aliento me abandonaba al darte la vuelta ¿Te dí asco? ¿Te dí miedo? ¿No significo nada para ti?

Alice se separa de mí con miedo en su mirada; me deja por completo libre, ahora su rostro también refleja dolor, impotencia, casi locura.

- Sentí pánico…

Me contestó con la voz quebrada

- …durante todos los años de mi _no_ vida he visto cómo discriminan el amor entre mujeres, durante años he visto como sufren, como las insultan, como sus familias las aíslan. Mi propio hermano Edward no acaba de comprender lo que siento por ti. No entienden que lo nuestro es tan real, un sentimiento tan válido e intenso como el que es usualmente aceptado por la sociedad. No quería que fueras un paria, no quería que fueras discriminada ni insultada.

Estoy enojada con ella, pero de alguna forma el latido de mi corazón no martillea con dolor en mi pecho al intentar escucharla y comprender sus razones. Me resultó más fácil de lo que pensaba el darle oportunidad de que hablara.

- ¿No lo ves? Soy diferente a los demás por naturaleza, Alice, siempre he estado aislada, no por los demás, ha sido mi elección siempre. No me gusta convivir con muchas personas. Tu familia se convirtió en mi familia, no debías temer por ello.

Dio vueltas por el pasillo, con pasos grandes.

- Sí, así lo pensé una y otra vez. Que no debía de temer, pero era tan grande mi inseguridad y tanto mi amor que simplemente decidí irme para no hacerte daño, para no exponerte.

Mi voz se quiebra al recordar mi sufrimiento.

- Prácticamente me mataste de dolor al desaparecer así.

Me mira suplicante, sé que su corazón no quiere hacerme daño

- Creí que hacía lo correcto para ti.

De nuevo enfurezco

- No, ¡temías por ti! ¡tuviste miedo! Aunque me des explicaciones, ocultas tus temores.

Otra vez el dolor distorciona su rostro.

- No temía por mí, sino por ti, ¡Entiende!

Mi voz suena fría. Me tallo las sienes pretendiendo evitar que estalle mi cabeza.

- Debimos hablar. Te besé y te fuiste, ¿qué podía pensar?

- Temí que no comprendieras, temí que al abrazarte y poder besarte de nuevo me quedaría sin remedio.

- ¿Tan malo era quedarse a mi lado?

El dolor doblega su cuerpo, cae de rodillas en la fría madera de la sala. Solloza sin lágrimas, en silencio. Ahora descubro que los vampiros así lo hacen, así descargan su dolor. Hace un sonido fuerte, como si hubiera expulsado aire. Ni siquiera me mira.

- Tienes razón, temía por mí, temía disfrutar la alegría de estar contigo. Tantos años sólo conociendo las sombras, tantos años conociendo el dolor. No sé cómo manejar la alegría, cómo conservarla. Temí hacerte gris como nosotros.

Surgió un trazo de compasión por aquella figura, que se desvaneció de nuevo con la furia.

- Eso lo entiendo más. Pero es mi elección, no la tuya. Me negaste el derecho a decidir si me enfrentaba o no a los prejuicios de la gente, decidiste por mí. ¿Tan poco respeto me tienes?

Alza la voz desesperada, quebrada. Me mira a los ojos.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿tanto daño te hice?

Aquella vampira llena de gracia que parecía un hada volvió a temblar. Su rostro se transforma ante mí, de dolor, pasa a la furia, y de la furia, a la derrota. Se arrastra delante de mí. La veo humillada, tanto como yo me sentí, tanto, como yo deseé verla así, sufriendo lo que sufrí. De pronto, algo en mi corazón se rompe ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel con la mujer que más amo? ¿Cómo podía abandonarla en su mayor momento de dolor? No lo soporto, no puedo verla así por culpa mía, no puedo desearle mal.

- ¡Alice!

Ahora la compasión llena mi voz. Me hinqué buscando sus brazos para levantarla. Está pesada, abandonada, sus ojos casi vacíos de luz. Ahora no distinguía color alguno en ellos. No pude con ella, me siento a su lado para arrebujarla, la abrazo y percibo su aroma distintivo en su pelo. Quiero volver a hablar, pero mi corazón está inundado de emociones y ya no puedo. Comienzo a balancearme para arrullarla, necesito hacerle saber que la quiero, que estoy aquí para ella, quiero gritarle que debe comenzar a dejar ir su dolor, tiene qué perdonarse por no haber tomado la mejor decisión, por temer a la felicidad. Al mismo tiempo, sintiendo aquel frío cuerpo que revolucionaba mi corazón, estoy permitiéndome dejar ir el dolor por su ausencia. Estamos comenzando a sanar.

Después de un rato de estar tumbadas ahí y derramar llanto, el mío con lágrimas y el suyo con temblores, percibí su cuerpo relajado que comenzaba a moverse. Con temor comencé a liberarla de mi fuerte abrazo, temí que desapareciera y aquello fuera una ilusión.

Alza su cabeza que estaba refugiada en mi hombro, su nariz rozó mi cuello. Observa mi rostro, se encuentra con mis ojos. Los suyos aún estaban tristes, pero parecían tener un brillo de esperanza. Levanta su mano izquierda y acaricia mi rostro con suavidad. Por fin encontré mi voz.

- Sí, esto fue lo que quedó cuando te fuiste, esto es lo que soy cuando tú no estás.

Sé que ve mis ojos hundidos, mis pómulos huesudos y mis labios un tanto resecos. Continúo hablando.

- Me sostuve pensando en que tus manos me acariciaban, me aferré al recuerdo de tu aliento al besarnos y que me negaste cuando te despediste.

El dolor apareció de nuevo su rostro, ahora estaba frágil. Comprendí su sufrimiento al mencionarle el punzante recuerdo. Me esforcé por sonreír, para hacerle saber que estaríamos bien.

Con uno de sus finos y largos dedos acaricia mis labios, acaricia mi quijada. Mi cuerpo se estremece con ese toque etéreo. Lentamente, como pidiendo permiso, se acercó a mi rostro. Evitando temblar, besa mis labios. Ella también habló.

- Cuando estaba lejos de aquí me pregunté a quién recurriría para amar, y no encontré respuesta diferente, siempre mi corazón sabía que eras tú, es a ti a quien siempre recurriré para amar.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, me estaba diciendo que pensaba en mí, que me amaba. Ahora sonreí sin esfuerzo.

- Parece que tu amor no tiene prisa.

Le dije en un susurro mientras disfruto las caricias tiernas y tenues de sus dedos delicados en mi rostro. Me observa con atención y veo un destello en sus ojos. Escuché su risita casi musical, algo pasó por su cabeza. La realidad me golpeó; ahora no podía negarlo, el sonido de su risa me confirmaba que aquello no era un sueño doloroso del cual despertaría, Alice estaba ahí, en mis brazos.

Pareció suspirar y volvió a besar mi boca, con más fuerza. Me hacía falta el aire, me liberé de sus labios por un momento para volver a chocar con su rostro y envolverla en mis brazos. Sonrió terminando ese enésimo beso y lo que sentí después fueron escalofríos en mi cuerpo, que reaccionaba por mi piel caliente pegada a la suya, característicamente helada, mientras nos llenábamos de caricias en el sillón de la sala.

* * *

_**A/N**: Los comentarios son bienvenidos. Espero la hayan disfrutado._


End file.
